The invention pertains to a device for manufacturing hollow glass articles, such as an IS (Individual Section) machine.
Between the infeed of a molten glass gob and the ultimate delivery of a formed hollow glass article, a glass forming machine, particularly an IS machine, comprises multiple assemblies, mechanisms, measuring and handling systems that not only require monitoring, but also servicing that involves activities in the machine. For safety concerns, such activity is frequently impossible or at least extremely difficult while the machine is running. On the other hand, a machine standstill is highly undesirable for cost reasons alone and therefore should be minimized. It is known to carry out or at least support these activities with mechanized means.
Publication DE 5 785 727 B discloses a device for manufacturing picture tubes with a rotary table that carries a plurality of molds, in which the forming process is carried out on a gob of molten glass in cooperation with a ram that can be lowered into the molds from above in a forming station. A lubricating robot simplifies the separation of the glass body produced within from the inner walls of the mold and the outer walls of the ram. The lubricating robot is designed for applying a lubricant on these walls. The lubricating robot consists of a base body that is arranged at a location along the periphery of the rotary table in a height-adjustable fashion, as well as a guide element that consists of multiple sections and has six axes of motion coupled thereto, wherein the guide element is provided with a spray head on its free end and connected to a lubricant reservoir via a supply line. The spray head can be moved vertically into and out of the mold through the open upper side and is designed for spraying the lubricant on the aforementioned walls, which come in contact with the glass material during the forming process, in cooperation with a control. The molds to be lubricated are moved into the operating range of the lubricating robot in accordance with the rotation of the rotary table.
Publication EP 0 372 530 A1 discloses a device for applying lubricant on the inner surfaces of a mold used for manufacturing hollow glass articles, wherein the device is positioned above the mold, namely laterally offset to its axis. The device carries a guide element, the free end of which is provided with a spray head that can be moved between an active position, i.e. a position for spraying lubricant into the mold, and an inactive position. In this case, the lubricant consists of oil mixed with carbon particles and is sprayed into the mold in intervals through the open upper side in accordance with a predefined schedule. Each of the multiple molds of a glass forming machine may be equipped with such a device. As an alternative, this publication also mentions the use of a device that can be moved along the glass forming machine.
WO 2010/055251 A1 discloses a method for manufacturing hollow glass articles, in which a robot is arranged on a rail such that it can be displaced along the blank molds of an IS machine. The robot carries different devices and can be used for exchanging a blank mold, for lubricating the blank mold and for cleaning purposes. It can also be used for guiding measuring devices such as, e.g., a pyrometer or one or more cameras.
FR 2 901 551 A1 describes a method for automatically lubricating molds used for manufacturing hollow glass articles, wherein a robot carrying a lubricating tool can once again be moved along the row of adjacently arranged blank molds of an IS machine on a rail. The lubricating tool consists of a lance, on the free end of which quills are arranged, wherein the mold halves of the blank mold are in the closed state during the lubrication of its inner walls. The mold halves are transferred into the open state in order to lubricate the associated neck mold, wherein the lance always is inserted into the blank mold or into the intermediate space between the mold halves, respectively. The individual phases of the lubricating process are carried out in cooperation with a central control.
This prior art indicates that it is common practice to utilize movable robots in connection with glass forming machines to carry out different functions that are associated with the operation of the glass forming machine and involve much more than mere lubrication. The robot is designed for cooperating with the individual stations of the IS machine and accordingly can be displaced along the row of adjacently arranged blank molds. However, this forms a potential safety hazard because movable machine structures and an operator side are not sufficiently separated from one another. This not only concerns the motion of the robot along the blank mold side, but also the motions of tools, devices, etc., guided by the robot. Due to these circumstances, special safety measures are required in order to prevent potential accidents.
DE 60 2005 002 072 T2 discloses a processing station for panes of glass that consists of a table, above which a processing head is arranged such that it can be two-dimensionally displaced in the horizontal plane of the table. The table is furthermore provided with conveyor belts, which are dimensioned such that the loading of said conveyor belts with panes to be processed, as well as the unloading of processed panes from these conveyor belts, can in any case take place outside the operating range of the processing station such that occupational safety requirements are met.